goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 192
Contract Renewed (契約更新, Keiyaku Kōshin) is the 192nd chapter of the Golden Kamuy manga. Synopsis Usami and Nikaidou questions Ariko's story with the former completely dismissing it before going back to playing around with the waterfall. Kikuta says that it would be better if they heard it directly from the source as Private First Class Ariko joins them. Ariko states that even though he heard the sound of geta, the tracks that the strange man left behind weren't from geta but from straw boots. Furthermore, he goes on to say that the strange man had an odd pattern on his clothing but he couldn't see them clearly to properly describe them. Nikaidou goes on to say that their minds have gotten soft since they have been relaxing in Noboribetsu since the war ended. After getting out of the hot spring, Nikaidou questions why Ariko was at a hot spring deep in the mountains in the first place and Ariko replies that only the Ainu knew about the secret spring there, revealing himself to be an Ainu much to Nikaidou's surprise. Usami wonders if the strange man may have been an Ainu as well since they have odd patterns on their clothes as well but Ariko refutes, saying that he would have recognized it. Kikuta says that he was intrigued by the story but thinks he may have been overthinking it before asking the anma massaging him about it. The blind anma, unbeknownst to the 7th Division, who is actually Toni says that he would be sure to tell them if he saw the strange man. At a Nivkh settlement near Akou, some of the Nivkh children shows Asirpa, Cikapasi, and Enonoka their own culture and way of living and Asirpa is amazed at learning more about other ethnic minority communities. The rest of Sugimoto's Group decides to rest at a Nivkh home and Tanigaki questions why Ogata would team up with Kiroranke, since he does not seem like the type to care about the ethnic minority groups. Koito suggests that he simply wanted the gold and Sugimoto hopes that was his only purpose so that he can kill Ogata without hesitation. Tsukishima calls out to Svetlana, saying that he sympathizes with her and tells her to go with Gansoku and cross over to the continent. He says that she should write a letter to her parents first so that they can know she is still alive and be rescued from their dark pit. Svetlana swears to do so and says that she wants to become a strong woman like Sofia and to make a name for herself in Saint Petersburg. Both she and Gansoku says their goodbyes to Sugimoto's Group as they cross over to the continent and began their own adventures there. Sugimoto tells Asirpa that she should let her grandmother know she is doing alright as well but Asirpa says that Tsurumi probably won't let her return to the kotan since he wants the code to the tattoo from her. Sugimoto says that since Tsurumi just wants the code, that would make him a better alternative to Hijikata's Group but Asirpa thinks her father wanted her to work with Hijikata and asks Sugimoto if her father told him anything about that. Sugimoto thinks about what Wilk said and lies to Asirpa, saying that her father never said anything. Asirpa believes that by finding the gold, she may be able to find out why her father died and asks Sugimoto what he will do, wondering if he will cooperate with Tsurumi. Sugimoto admits that he has no intention of following Tsurumi's orders but since Tsurumi took all of their tattooed skins, he is the closest person to finding the gold and Sugimoto says that finding the gold is still is main motive. Asirpa and Sugimoto then renews their contract to work together again and Sugimoto makes a silent vow to bring an end to the gold hunt and free Asirpa from the fight over the gold. Character Appearances *Kouhei Nikaidou *Usami *Kikuta *Ariko (debut) *Anji Toni *Cikapasi *Enonoka *Asirpa *Hyakunosuke Ogata *Otonoshin Koito *Genjirou Tanigaki *Hajime Tsukishima *Saichi Sugimoto *Svetlana *Maiharu Gansoku *Sofia (flashback) *Wilk (flashback) Trivia The cover page is a parody of the 2016 anime movie, Your Name, by Makoto Shinkai. Category:Chapters